Traveling Soldier
by SummrMagic
Summary: This idea came to me at 4:30 AM and I had to write it. Based loosely on the Dixie Chicks song of the same name.


Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The characters belong to Ms. JK Rowling and the song belongs to the Dixie Chicks. Names are fictional; any similarities to those living or deceased are purely coincidental.  
  
a/n: This idea came to me at 4:30 am and I had to write it down. Dedicated to those in the military, whatever their nationality, because they are all someone's 'Traveling Soldier'.  
  
Traveling Soldier By: SummrMagic  
  
Hermione Granger was wiping down a table at the Three Broomsticks when the door opened. She glanced up and saw a young man about her age come in. He sat down at a corner table and looked at the menu.  
  
Hermione walked over and gave him a huge smile. "How are you today, sir?"  
  
The boy gave her a shy smile in return. "I'm doing ok, I guess."  
  
"Good. My name is Hermione and I'll be taking care of you. Would you like to start with a beverage?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll take a butterbeer," the boy answered. "And fish and chips as well, please."  
  
"Excellent choice. I'll put your order in and will be back with your drink and meal shortly," Hermione grinned.  
  
"Thank you," the boy stated.  
  
True to her word, the boy's order was up quickly. Hermione levitated the items in front of her and placed them on the table. The boy glanced up and mumbled his thanks. After a quick "You're welcome", Hermione headed to check on her other customers.  
  
Since business was slow, Hermione had time to study the boy. He didn't seem to be much older than she, but was wearing the uniform of the Order; she noticed his wand was sheathed at his waist. But what captured her attention the most was the far-off look in his eye as he slowly devoured his food.  
  
After he had finished, the boy looked around and, spotting Hermione, beckoned to her.  
  
"How much do I owe you?" he asked, reaching into his pocket.  
  
"It comes to 15 sickles and 4 knuts," Hermione answered, placing the bill on his table.  
  
He handed her a galleon. "Keep the change," he said with a slight smile.  
  
"Thank you, and I hope you have a great day," Hermione said brightly.  
  
"You, too," he said softly.  
  
As Hermione turned to walk away, the boy reached out and touched her arm. She stopped, startled at the movement.  
  
"Um, I was hoping to be able to talk with you for a while. Would that be ok?" he asked.  
  
His eyes looked so hopeful, Hermione felt compelled to meet with him. She glanced at her watch before answering. "Sure. I get off in about 10 minutes. Why don't you hang out and I'll be right back."  
  
8 minutes later, Hermione had changed out of her uniform and had tied a yellow ribbon in her hair. "I know a place we can go to talk," she said as she led the boy out of the pub.  
  
The two walked a short distance before coming to an abandoned dock overlooking a small lake. Hermione sat down and dangled her legs over the edge and motioned for the boy to do the same.  
  
"What did you want to talk about."Hermione trailed off. "Um, I just realized, I have no idea what your name is," she said sheepishly.  
  
The boy smiled a genuine smile for the first time. "I'm Harry," he answered simply.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Harry," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger, but you already knew my first name."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Hermione," Harry answered softly. "Hermione is such an interesting name. Where'd you get it?"  
  
"My parents silly," Hermione stated loftily, giggling at Harry's reddening features. "Actually, my mom was reading The Winter's Tale by William Shakespeare, a famous muggle playwright, and fell in love with the name, lucky me." Hermione rolled her eyes. "The origin is Greek."  
  
"Wow, that's pretty cool," Harry said.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "I guess. What about you? Is Harry short for Harold?" she asked.  
  
"I, uh, I don't know," he answered truthfully. "My parents were killed when I was a baby. I was raised by an aunt and uncle who hated me. I decided at a young age that I was out of there the day I turned 18. That was two days ago," he stated. "I didn't have anywhere to go, so I decided to join the Order and fight. At least there I will have everything I need. I leave in an hour or so." Harry finished, looking out over the lake.  
  
"Wow. Any idea where you'll be going?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, I go to Hogwarts to get my training, then who knows. I could be sent virtually anywhere." Harry grinned uneasily.  
  
"Are you scared?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Shitless," Harry answered honestly. "But I feel like I'm being pulled by some magnetic force. Almost like it's my destiny to go and fight in this war. It's just something I have to do," he finished, a determined look in his emerald eyes.  
  
Hermione's heart swelled with pride for this boy she had known for such a short time. He was so calm and had such resolve and conviction that he was doing the right thing.  
  
Harry glanced at his watch. "Oh wow. It's getting late. I'd better get going," he said, standing up and, turning to face Hermione, offered his hand. "I know we haven't known each other very long, and you're probably dating some huge brute with jealousy issues, but I was wondering if, um, I could, um, owl you while I'm gone?" He blushed and Hermione thought he looked much younger than his 18 years.  
  
"Of course you can. I was hoping to keep in touch with you," she answered, taking Harry's extended hand and stood up as well, her own cheeks tinged pink. "And I'm not seeing anyone."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione and surprised both of them when he embraced her and gently touched her cheek with his lips.  
  
"I have to go," Harry said weakly.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt very upset about his impending departure, although she had only set eyes on him for the first time a mere 2 hours ago. Somehow it was as though she'd known him for years.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "Take care of yourself, Harry. Come back safe."  
  
With that, their lips collided with a passion neither had ever experienced in their lifetime. They broke away, a bit breathless, and just stared into each other's eyes, emerald pools searching chocolate orbs. Satisfied with whatever he'd seen, Harry leaned down and brushed his lips against Hermione's. Although it was the most tender of kisses, all their newly developed feelings and emotions were poured into it and Hermione burst into tears. Harry brushed them away with his thumb with a smile and murmured, "Head up, young person. Now I have something to actually come back to. Good-bye, Hermione, I'll see you soon." With a soft *pop* , he was gone.  
  
"Good-bye, Harry," she whispered to the empty space he had just occupied. "Come back to me."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
^ ^ ^ A few days later, Hermione was sitting at her desk, trying to pick what she wanted to study at University. She heard a tapping at her window and went to investigate. She opened the window and was surprised to see a snowy white owl.  
  
"Hello, girl," she said as the owl flew in and landed on her bedpost. "Aren't you pretty?" Hermione absentmindedly stroked the owl's feathers as removed the letter from its leg. She opened the letter and scanned it, a smile playing at her lips:  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hey, it's Harry. You know, the guy you met at the Three Broomsticks a few days ago? 'As though I could forget,' Hermione thought. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know I'm doing well. I'm a Hogwarts and will remain for another 6 weeks or so. They're working us hard, but I know it's for our own good; to keep us safe. I still don't know where I'll be sent when training is over, but I promise I will keep in touch as best I can.  
Write back soon. My owl, Hedwig, will always know where to find me.  
  
Thinking of you,  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione smiled and sat at her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and her favorite ink and quill. She thought for a second then began writing:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Of course I remember you, silly git. You're the blond guy who pinched my arse, right?! Ha ha, just kidding. Seriously though, I don't think I could forget you, even if I wanted to. Which, for the record, I don't.  
I was surprised and happy when your owl arrived with a letter. I love getting mail (hint, hint).  
I'm glad to hear you're doing well. I am too. My classes are starting up soon. I'll be going to University for the first time and I'm really excited. All the new classes I'll take and people I'll get to meet. In fact, I was trying to pick what to take when Hedwig dropped in. I really can't wait. I'm so excited. I think I'm going to take up Healing, maybe become a Medi-Witch or something.  
Since I have a tendency to ramble, I'll stop before I get started and scare you. Stay safe and I'll talk with you soon.  
  
Good luck kicking butt,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione got up and tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. She gave the owl a few treats and watched as she took flight.  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged letters at least twice a week, usually more. The letters were filled with news of how Harry's training was coming and what Hermione was studying and how well she was doing in her classes and how much she loved Medi-Witch training. Little by little, through each line of every correspondence, these two fell in love.  
  
One day, after receiving a letter, Hermione skipped downstairs and into the kitchen to get a drink.  
  
"Hi, Mum," she said dreamily.  
  
"Hi, sweetheart," her mom answered. Noticing Hermione's expression, she smiled. "Another letter from Harry, dear?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione answered with a sigh.  
  
"You two seem to write very often," Mrs. Granger noted.  
  
"Uh-huh," Hermione nodded. "It's just, I've never felt this way about anyone. I..I think I'm falling in love with him.  
  
"But you hardly know him!" Mrs. Granger stated, shocked. "You're barely 18, how can you even know what love is?"  
  
" I do know him," Hermione retorted. "Why does age matter? You were only 16 when you started dating Daddy. That's two whole years younger than me!"  
  
"You're too young, honey," her mother insisted  
  
"No I'm not!" Hermione argued. "Look, when he comes back I'll have him come over so you and Daddy can get to know him. We're not going to run out and get married or anything stupid. I promise. Just trust me!"  
  
"Sweetie, I don't want you to get hurt," Mrs. Granger rationalized.  
  
"I won't! I know what I'm doing. Everything is going to be fine," Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"I just don't thi." Mrs. Granger was cut off.  
  
"I get it!" Hermione yelled. "I'm going to my room," she grumbled as she ran up the stairs.  
  
When Hermione got to her room, she slammed the door shut and flopped heavily onto her bed. She was so angry she failed to notice the dark brown owl perched on her chair. The owl hooted, startling Hermione of out her stupor. She took the letter the owl offered and gave him some treats before he took off.  
  
"I wonder who this is from," she mumbled as she opened the letter.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know I already wrote you today, but I had to write you again.  
  
The main reason for this second letter is that I just found out I'm being deployed. Tomorrow. They won't say where, only that we're being portkeyed to the rendez-vous point. I know I'm doing the right thing, but I am still scared. Not of fighting because I am confident in my training, but of not being able to see you as soon as I had hoped. We're definitely in this for the long haul. Please don't freak out, but over these past six weeks I feel as though I have grown close to you; closer than I have to anyone, ever. Even though we only talked briefly, I feel something for you. I care about you so much. I look at the picture you sent before I go to bed and when I wake up; you invade my thoughts whenever I have a free moment. I re-read your letters when I have an opportunity and almost have them memorized.  
And, this is the part you may freak about, I think I love you. I don't know for certain because I have never known love, but I do know I want to be with you when I come back. Even if you don't feel the same way now, please keep an open mind about giving 'us' a try. I promise to take things slow. I'm pretty sure your parents will freak, even if you haven't. I just want to see what we could have. Please write back either way as soon as you can. I should still be here, but I may have already left. And once I leave communication will be very limited.  
  
Love from,  
  
Harry  
  
Hermione sighed contentedly as she re-read Harry's letter, already forming a reply. She sat at her desk and got out her best quill and favorite purple ink and quickly wrote her response:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Wow, two letters in one day. Must be some sort of record for a wizard.  
Whoa, you're being deployed tomorrow? I hope this letter reaches  
you, in time. You did say Hedwig would be able to find you anywhere.  
Guess I'll just have to trust she'll find the way.  
Harry, I feel the same way. I think it's love, but I don't know for  
sure. But I do know we deserve a chance to find out what it is; we owe  
it to ourselves. I'm so happy you are willing to take it slow. I just  
got into a row with my mom about this very subject. You were right,  
she did freak. I know your letter will ease her mind.  
So yes, I do want to try when you come back. Stay safe and hopefully  
this will all be over soon so you can come home.  
  
All my love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione then seemed to realize she had no way of sending the letter to Harry, considering the owl that brought the letter had already taken off. A sharp pain in her finger made her think otherwise.  
  
"Hedwig!" she exclaimed. "You're still here. Good girl."  
  
She tied the letter to Hedwig's leg. "You need to take this to Harry as fast as you can, girl. He needs to get it before he leaves."  
  
Hedwig seemed to nod in understanding and took off flying faster than Hermione had ever seen an owl fly.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
^ ^ ^  
  
That night, Hermione had a hard time sleeping. 'What if he was deployed earlier than he expected and now he won't get the letter? What if he doesn't get it and he thinks I hate him? What if he doesn't come back?' she thought as she tossed and turned.  
  
Around 3:30 AM she heard a deep, yet soft hoot. Hermione rolled onto her side and sleepily muttered "Lumos". Balanced on the bedpost closest to her head was the darkest owl she had ever seen. She couldn't identify the breed, but knew almost at once it was a stealth owl; trained to fly quickly and quietly, undetected. He offered a regal leg to her and she removed the letter attached. The owl then disappeared so quickly and quietly, Hermione wondered if she had imagined it.  
  
Recognizing the handwriting, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and opened the letter:  
Dearest Hermione,  
  
Hedwig made it with your letter about an hour before my scheduled departure. Remind me to kiss her. I'm so happy you feel the same way! It was actually a huge relief to hear it. It means I can now do my job without distraction. It means I now have a reason to come home. It means I can experience something I never thought possible. Thank you, Hermione. This note will probably be my last for a while. By the time you get this, I'll be on the battlefield or very close to it. Please try not to worry about me. If I can get a note out, I will. Know that I love you and will do everything in my power to come home.  
  
Much love,  
  
Harry  
  
Knowing Harry had received her letter before leaving Hogwarts eased Hermione's mind immensely and she fell into a deep slumber, punctuated by dreams a certain dark haired, green-eyed, bespectacled boy.  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
^ ^ ^  
  
One month had passed since Hermione last heard from Harry. She tried not to worry about him, like he asked, but she found it increasingly difficult to pay attention to her studies because her mind kept wandering. She was sitting on her bed, trying to memorize the steps that had to be followed in order to heal a deep puncture wound, when a dirty owl flew in her window. She looked at the owl quizzically and gasped. "Hedwig?!" she asked in surprise.  
  
The owl hooted in reply and Hermione carefully took the letter from her leg. She then gave the owl some much needed water and food before she opened the parcel. The note was brief:  
  
Hey,  
  
Almost over. I'm ok. Should be back soon. Keep the owl. Sorry so short. Miss you. Love you. Me  
  
Hermione knew at once who it was from and released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She turned to Hedwig. "Well, it seems you're going to stay here for a little while," she started. "Let's get you cleaned up. I'm sure you don't like being so filthy."  
  
Hedwig nipped her finger in affection and let Hermione give her a bath. She then settled on the makeshift perch that had been conjured, tucked her head under her wing and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Hermione settled back on her bed and reopened her texts, suddenly able to concentrate a bit more clearly. Every so often she glanced at the sleeping owl and smiled to herself. 'He's ok. He'll be back soon' were the only thoughts on her mind as she reviewed her materials. 'Nothing bad is going to happen now. Everything will be fine.'  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
^ ^ ^  
  
Hermione woke up one crisp May morning about a year later, and glanced out her window. "Perfect Quidditch weather," she said to herself. A hoot caused her to shift her eyes. "Hey Hedwig. Sleep well?" Another hoot. Hermione smiled. She then jumped in the shower and got ready to meet her friends to watch the final Quidditch match of the season. 'Morgana's Medi-Witch College' versus 'The Flamel Academy for Alchemy'.  
  
After deciding on jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt, she wrapped a sweatshirt around her waist. She dashed down the stairs and out the door. "Bye, Mom!" she called over her shoulder. "I'm meeting some friends for the Quidditch game. Probably will go out after. Be back later. Love you!" With that, she concentrated on her school's Quidditch Pitch and disappeared with a *pop*.  
  
She arrived just outside the pitch and walked around, looking for at least one of her friends.  
  
"Hermione!" someone shouted.  
  
Hermione whipped her head in the direction of the voice and saw her best friend, Sarah Johnston, running toward her, blond hair flopping around. She enveloped Sarah in a hug.  
  
"Hey, hon. How are you?" Sarah asked.  
  
"I'm ok, you?" Hermione answered.  
  
"I'm alright. Now let's go! The game's going to start in 10 minutes and everyone else is already here," was Sarah's reply, as she grabbed Hermione's hand and began dragging her up the bleachers. Hermione smiled at Sarah's exasperation and allowed herself to be led to their waiting friends.  
  
When Hermione and Sarah arrived, everyone started talking at once, giving the girls hugs and kisses and well-wishes. Hermione finally made it to her regular seat, and embraced the boy standing next to her.  
  
"Hey," she said softly, pulling back.  
  
"Hey," he said in return, before leaning in for a quick kiss. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm ok," she answered. "Really excited about the match. I really hope we win. I'm so tired of listening to Kaitlyn brag about her boyfriend's playing ability. I swear, she doesn't even have any school pride!"  
  
Hermione's companion smiled, used to her frequent ramblings. "Don't get so worked up about it. Once we win, you can brag about how awful he is."  
  
Hermione smiled brightly. "Thanks. You always know how to cheer me up." She turned her attention to the announcer. "The game's about to start."  
  
"Wizards and Witches, welcome to the 100th meeting of these two Quidditch powerhouses, the Fighting Flobberworms of Flamel's Academy and, your very own, Flying Hippogriffs!!!" shouted the announcer.  
  
Both sides of the pitch began shouting and stamping their feet, cheering their schools.  
  
"First we have the Flobberworms: Michaelson, Anderson, Ally, O'Hara, Erikks, Conley, aaaaand Baum!" Half the stadium cheered, while the other half booed as loud as they could.  
  
"And now, your Hippogriffs!" The noise in was deafening. "Kearns! O'Malley! Mil! Johnston! Robins! Andrews! Aaaaaannnnndddd Sawyer!" If possible, the cheering became even louder. So loud, in fact, no one noticed a short, balding wizard in yellow robes come to the middle of the field.  
  
"Wizards and Witches, may I have your attention please?" He waited until the din had settled a bit before continuing. "As you are all very well aware, the last 2 ½ years have been spent fighting Voldemort and his followers. Many perished and many, many more lives affected by the war."  
  
Hermione reached over and took her neighbor's hand. He looked down at her. She smiled reassuringly as she squeezed his hand; he offered a weak smile in return.  
  
"I'd like to take a moment to honor those who fell in the final battle, similar to what we have done before every match this season." The man took a deep, steadying breath before beginning to read the names of those who were forever lost. You could hear a pin drop in the once raucous pitch. "Artis, Chris. Asterson, Michael. Bale, Emily. Bale, Eric. Bale, Erin. Christoph, Daniel...Harrison, Paul. Henderson, John. Hicks, Aaron. Iberman, Kerry. Jardin, Marianna. Jerrens, Jonathan..O'Malley, Katherine. O'Nealy, Allyson. Osterson, Patrick. Patterson, Brian. Peterson, Geraldine. Potter, Christopher. Potter, Joseph...Stetson, George. Striver, William. Taum, Roger..Zedwick, Richard. Zegeny, Robert."  
  
As the last name was read, there was a silence that spoke volumes. Throughout the stands, you could see people with their heads bowed, others dabbing at their eyes and still others crying out loud, not the least bit concerned about where they were. At this moment, Hermione was locked in an embrace with her friend. He had begun to break down as the list of names went on. He collapsed on the bench and Hermione had reached for him. They cried on each other's shoulders; they cried for lost youth, lost innocence, and lost friends.  
  
"Hermione, I.I don't know what I would do without you," he said, looking deeply into her eyes while he fingered the small emerald and diamond ring on her left ring finger.  
  
"And now you won't ever have to wonder, because I will always be there," she said.  
  
"You're the reason I fought. You're the reason I survived. You're the reason I came home. I love you, Hermione," he stated, moving in to capture her lips tenderly with his.  
  
"I love you, too, Harry."  
  
^ ^ ^ ^  
^ ^ ^  
  
Two days past eighteen He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens Sat down in a booth at a café there Gave his order to the girl with a bow in her hair He's a little shy so she gave him a smile So he said would you mind sittin' down for a while And talkin' to me I'm feelin' a little low She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go  
  
So they went down and they sat on the pier He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care I've got no one, to send a letter to Would you mind if I sent one back here to you?  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
So the letters came From an army camp In California then Vietnam And he told her of his heart It might be love And all of the things he was so scared of He said when it's gettin kinda rough over here I think of that day sittin' down at the pier And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile Don't worry but I won't be able to write for a while  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
One Friday night at a football game The Lord's Prayer said and the anthem sang A man said folks would you bow your heads For the list of local Vietnam dead... Cryin' all alone under the stands Was the piccolo player in the marching band And one name read and no body really cared But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair  
  
I cried Never gonna hold the hand of another guy Too young for him they told her Waitin' for the love of a travelin' soldier Our love will never end Waitin' for the soldier to come back again Never more to be alone When the letter says a soldier's coming home  
  
a/n 2: In this fic, I didn't make Harry die because I couldn't bring myself to do it. In reality, there's no choice. It's what separates fact from fiction. Come home safe and soon guys. Love you. 


End file.
